Revealing the Truth
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: Bella isn't human! What is she? How does she know Mason Lockwood? Is she related to anyone in Mystic Falls? Can she ever forgive Damon? Is Lexi still alive? How? Why does Bella feel a strong dislike for Bonnie? Set in season/series 2, episode 6, Plan B!
1. Summary!

**Revealing the Truth!**

**Summary;**Bella isn't human! What is she? How does she know Mason Lockwood? Is she related to anyone in Mystic Falls? Can she ever forgive Damon? Is Lexi still alive? How? Why does Bella feel a strong dislike for Bonnie? Set in season/series 2, episode 6, Plan B! Set in New Moon!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries! Sadly!


	2. Chapter 1!

**Revealing the Truth!**

**Chapter 1!  
**

**Summary;** Bella isn't human! What is she? How does she know Mason Lockwood? Is she related to anyone in Mystic Falls? Can she ever forgive Damon? Is Lexi still alive? How? Why does Bella feel a strong dislike for Bonnie? Set in season/series 2, episode 6, Plan B! Set in New Moon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries! Sadly!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

So, here I am, back to the place where it all started, Mystic Falls, I know that this place holds a lot of bad memories but it is also my true home, no matter what happens or what has happened in the past. My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan like the Cullen's thought, I am Isabella Alexis da Vinci and my family and I was one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia, just like the bastard Damon Salvatore and his sweet little brother Stefan Salvatore, but more into my past later.

I am a true vampire, one that burns in the sunlight if I don't wear my special lapis lazuli necklace, the stone protects my kind from the sun. It has been a while since I have seen the bastard Damon and it has been a while since I was changed by that whore Katherine. It has also been a while since I last saw the sweet and caring Stefan.

I also look a lot different to Bella Swan. I have long black hair that hangs naturally straight, it stops just past my ass and I have startling green eyes that are always vibrant no matter what, my eyes are framed by long, thick black eyelashes. I was always the envy of every girl in town.

Stefan Salvatore has always been like an overprotective big brother to me even though I was older than him and I know that Stefan is here, in Mystic Falls because I can sense his power but I can also sense another vampire's power here, it is probably Damon. Gosh, I hate him so much.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

I have just finished packing my belongings in my old home. I decided to got to the Grill to see Stefan because that is where I could sense his power.

I walked into the Grill and spotted Stefan straight away. He was gazing longingly and lovingly at a brunette girl but I couldn't see her face because she had her back to me. I sneaked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes whispering; "guess who?" in his ear.

He span around at the sound of my voice and a big smile lit up his handsome face when he saw me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged me tightly.

I could feel someone watching us but I could also feel a whole lot of jealousy coming off that person.

"I figured that I'd come home and help you out with your Katherine problem." I said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Vision." I said simply.

He nodded. I looked around the Grill, it hadn't changed this past year.

"Do you know where Mason Lockwood is?" I asked him.

He suddenly looked on edge and gulped.

"Why?" He asked.

"He's been helping me get rid of Katherine!" I answered.

"Damon killed him for working with Katherine!" He said. "He didn't tell us anything apart from that he loved Katherine."

"Damn it! That was the cover story, I told him that if he was ever in trouble or near death, he should blow his cover and tell whoever it is that he is working with someone to kill Katherine!" I fumed.

We were interrupted by the waiter coming up to our table. I recognized him immediately.

"Matt?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bella?" He asked in the same sort of disbelief as me.

"Hey!" I said as I jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey!" He said with a big smile while he hugged me back. "Has Tyler seen you yet?"

"He isn't here yet and he doesn't know that I am here, I wanted to surprise him!" I explained.

He nodded with a smile.

"Is there anyone else I know in here while I wait until Tyler gets here?" I asked.

"Jeremy is somewhere around here." He answered.

"I will go and say hi to him while I ley tou get back to work and we will catch up later." I said then I turned to Stefan who was watching us with a bewildered expression on his face. "We will finish our talk later in private. With Damon!" I added as an afterthought. He nodded and I looked around until I found the back of Jeremy's familiar head of hair.

I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me looking confused.

"Hey Jeremy!" I said smiling.

The confused look was immediately replaced by recognition.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Tyler never told me that you were coming." He exclaimed as he hugged me tightly.

"Tyler doesn't know that I am here, I'm planning to surprise him and where is my proper hello?" I asked.

"I apologize Belly-Bear!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and started to spin us around.

I giggled until we were interrupted by the girl Stefan had been staring at earlier but this time I could see her face.

"Who's this Jere?" She asked. Wow. She looks exactly like the whore Katherine.

"You must be Elena, Jeremy's sister." I said to her and then I turned to Jeremy and said, "Wow, you, Matt and Tyler were right, she looks exactly like Katherine."

I knew that she was in shock because she didn't think that I was a vampire or that Jeremy would tell me that.

"How do you know Katherine?" She asked me.

"We used to be best friends when she first moved to Mystic Falls until something personal happened and I started hating her!" I said.

"What was the personal thing that happened?" She asked.

"That is private." I said with a hard edge to my voice. "Oh, by the way when you thought that Jeremy had been compelled by Damon, he wasn't, it was a spell to make it seem like he had, the same with Matt and the spell is also on Tyler!"

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Jeremy, Matt and Tyler have known about the supernatural since they were young and they have also known how to take down a vampire or where a witches weak spots are since they were seven years old!" I informed her and I watched as her face turned to a mask of horror before I added with a smirk, "I taught them everything they know!"

She glared at me and I glanced towards Jeremy to see an amused smile playing at his lips. I smiled at him and winked. I turned towards the door to the Grill sensing Tyler's presence.

"Tyler's here." I said to Jeremy with a smile before I walked towards Tyler without a backwards glance at Elena. Tyler was standing close to the door talking to someone I didn't recognize.

"Hey Tyler!" I said in acknowledgment.

He turned around, recognizing my voice.

"Belly-Baby!" He shouted in surprise and happiness.

He had the hugest smile on his face. He hugged me tight with his head buried in my hair, breathing the scent in.

"Missed me?" I asked teasingly. He nodded into my hair while I smiled.

I looked up and smirked noticing that everyone in the Grill were looking at us dumbfounded except Matt and Jeremy. I'm thinking that he never shows this much emotion, if he ever shows emotion outside of the house.

"I missed you Bella!" Tyler whispered into my hair and I hugged him tighter.


	3. Chapter 2!

**Revealing the Truth!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Summary;** Bella isn't human! What is she? How does she know Mason Lockwood? Is she related to anyone in Mystic Falls? Can she ever forgive Damon? Is Lexi still alive? How? Why does Bella feel a strong dislike for Bonnie? Set in season/series 2, episode 6, Plan B! Set in New Moon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries! Sadly!

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Twicked! She has such awesome stories and her Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover is amazing! Please check her stories out! :)**

* * *

**_~ 10 minutes have passed ~_**

"Hey guys, do you want to come to the 'falls?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt and Tyler answered in unison.

"Sure." Jeremy shrugged.

We walked out of the Grill and over to a secluded corner of the parking lot in silence. I looked around and used my extra senses to check that no one was around to see us.

"Grab onto me." I told them.

"We know the drill by now!" Jeremy muttered grabbing my hand.

Tyler and Matt followed his lead, Tyler grabbing my other hand while Matt placed his hand on my shoulder. I thought about where we wanted to go and we dissapeared.

We arrived somewhere near the Lockwood mansion. We found this amazing place one day when I was visiting, we were exploring the woods when we stumbled across it, literally. Tyler and Matt had been goofing off while Jeremy stayed by my side, we were laughing when Tyler pushed Matt a little too hard and Matt fell through some plants, he landed in a small field filled with colourful flowers. Once Jeremy and I had caught up to them we looked around and at the end of the clearing were four different waterfalls. The place just looks so mystical and magical, what makes it even more so is that it always stays like that, just the way we found it.

"What's up?" I asked taking a seat on the flower covered grass.

"Mason's dead." Tyler murmered.

"Katherine is after the Moonstone!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I feel left out" Matt pouted "These two are/were involved in the action yet I'm still playing the defenceless, clueless human!"

"You don't have to anymore Matt" I soothed "I'm going to make sure that Katherine doesn't get the Moonstone Jere. Tyler, Mason will be coming back. Ok?"

They nodded. They were relaxed more now.

"I can bring Mason back right now Ty, if you want me to, do you?" I questioned.

He nodded with a smile. I smiled too, I love that genuine smile but it's something he doesn't show often, his Father made him put on a mask and now that the mayor's dead Tyler is stuck between being who his Father wanted him to be and making his Father proud or being the real him that has a passion for drawing, not football or violence. This is why I prefer Mason, he encourages Tyler to be who he is and to embrace it, not lock it up in the back of his mind never to be let out in front of the people of Mystic Falls. There are very few who can see through his mask, Carol, his Mom isn't one of them. Don't get me wrong she loves him but Tyler isn't the only one who had to wear a mask. Her real self is too locked up for her to realise the struggle in her son's mind. It's sad really, she used to be a lot of fun before the mayor started ordering her around.

"I'm going to summon everything I need. It shouldn't take long." I stated happily.

I imagined candles, bottles of water and some food, I also thought about how I wanted it all set out and watched as it appeared exactly how I want I imagined Mason and his body appeared along with his heart. I started chanting the words that would bring him back to life.

_**"Qui bona fecerunt in vitam  
Numquam aliquid mali facere  
Semper boni parte adiuvi  
Lorem reducam eum ad nos  
Populo qui diligunt illum  
Familiae necessitatibus et eum**__**"**_

**(Translations will be at the bottom of the page. It's not exactly word for word because I used google translator and some of the words might be wrong. It's supposed to be Latin.)**

The wind picked up and leaves started blowing all around us as a bright white light shone as Mason healed. I summoned some painkillers, he'll have a hell of a headache when he opens his eyes. I smiled as he opened his eyes and blinked blearily.

"Hey stranger" I whispered "Here take these and drink this." I handed him the painkillers and a bottle of water.

He smiled at me in thanks before taking a long drink of the water.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"He's just woken up after being dead and his first words are 'So, what's the plan?' Seriously?" I shook my head in disbelief "Unbelievable!"

I heard the three teens chuckle.

"Hey boys." Mason said as he looked behind me.

"Hey Uncle Mason." They said in perfect unison.

"I've told you all not to call me that so many times, it makes me feel old, not a word Bella, my name is Mason, just Mason." He warily said.

"We know..." Tyler started

"but we..." Jeremy continued

"like to..." Matt chimed in

"annoy you!" They finished together.

Mason shook his head in exasperation but you could clearly see the laughter in his eyes while I was laughing out loud. This kind of thing never gets old. You would think that we wouldn't find it amusing anymore with the amount of times they have done something like this. Mason turned to me with laughter in his eyes and an amused grin at his lips.

"So, the plan?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Eat while I talk." I told him while pointing to the food near him. He complied. "Well, I have to see Stefan and Damon today and I'm guessing that Elena is going to be there so you four can come with me. It will probably be a big shock for them to see Mason especially Damon." I smirked. Maybe while Damon is in shock I'll be able to get a good hit in.

"Oh no, I know that look, we all do! Whatever you're planning, don't do it, it will not turn out well." Mason warned.

The boys looked wary too.

"I'm not planning anything." I faked innocence.

"Stop trying to be innocent, that won't work on us, we've known you too long for it to work on us." Mason informed me.

"Fine!" I pouted "You ruin all my fun!"

The four of them chuckled.

* * *

_**~ About a 2 hour time skip ~**_

We are now outside the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Should we knock?" Matt asked.

"No, it will ruin the element of surprise." I replied.

I opened the door and walked inside. I motioned for the others to do the same. I listened in with my super senses to find out where the Brothers and the Doppleganger are. I can hear their conversation and it seems like the conversation is coming from the living room.

_"Stefan who is she?" Elena asked._

_"You'll find out soon, she'll be here soon." Stefan answered._

_"Why am I here?" Damon questioned with annoyance thick in his voice._

_"You'll see Damon." Stefan replied calmly._

"Hello guys and gal." I said walking into the room casually.

Mason, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy followed behind cautiously.

"Isa." Damon breathed.

"Hello Damon." I replied cooly.

His eyes had gotton wide when I walked in but once he got a glimpse of Mason, his reaction is amusing, his eyes widened more and his mouth dropped open. On the inside I was dying of laughter but on the outside I kept my calm and detached facade. Elena gasped once she got a look at Mason. Stefan, however, didn't look surprised.

"Damon, I thought that you had taken care of Mason Lockwood, you told us you had!" She whispered furiously unaware that everyone in the room can hear her.

"He did but I brought him back." I told her calmly.

"But why would you do that?" She asked.

"Isa, is it really you?" Damon interrupted.

"Yes Damon, it is really me." I answered his question.

"Can I please have some answers!" Elena shouted.

"You don't deserve answers you selfish brat!" I sneered.

I felt a calming hand rest on my shoulder.

"Busy B keep calm, don't let the anger take over." Matt's soothing voice reached my ears and I calmed down a lot more than when he first put his hand on my shoulder.

I took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks Matty." I breathed out.

"Your welcome Busy B, anytime." He replied.

I know that it's true because he's calmed me down a lot of different times before. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my boys looking at me worriedly.

"I will tell you a little part of my story but not all of it." I looked pointedly at Elena as I spoke.

"But..." She started only to get cut off by me.

"No, you will listen as I tell you as little as possible about me. Nearly everyone in this room knows my whole story and the only people who don't will be you and Damon, well in your case right now it's you won't know my full story." I rambled.

I took another deep breath.

I felt my boys surround me and I turned to see that the four of them had crowded around me in a sort of half circle, I smiled slightly at their protectiveness and they smiled back before moving their gazes to Damon and glaring at him. I rolled my eyes. Typical of my protective boys. I smiled at the thought.

Elena opened her mouth to say something.

"You better get comfortable, we may be here for awhile." I told them sitting down on the sofa.

Tyler and Mason sat on either side of me, Tyler resting his head on my shoulder while Mason grabbed my hand, Jeremy sat on the floor in front of me leaning against my legs with his head leant back on my knees while Matt sat in front of Tyler and leaning his head on the side of my knee. I smiled slightly. They know that during this story I'll need their support.

Once Stefan, Elena and Damon had sat down I started to tell my story.

"I was born in..."

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I know that about a week ago I told a few readers ****that I would update in a few days but I got sidetracked, I have a ton of college work to catch up on because I went on holiday for a month** **and I need to catch up! Sorry if it's later than I said! The spell is roughly;**

_**"He has done good in life**_  
_**Never thought of doing anything evil**_  
_**Always helped the good side**_  
_**Please bring him back to us**_  
_**To the people who love him**_  
_**And the family that needs him**_"

**Like I mentioned I translated it from google translator so I'm sorry if anything is wrong with the translation!**

**Remember that this chapter is dedicated to Twicked!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**BigTimeGleekBTR (Kirsty)! :) x**


End file.
